


Awake

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn's awake y'all!!!, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Recovery, This is like......super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: It has been 479 days and the love of Poe's life is finally awake.





	Awake

Finn had woken up.

479 days had passed, Poe had counted, and he was finally, finally awake.

Poe didn't remember when he had fallen in love with the ex stormtrooper, just that at in some point in time Finn became all he could think about. His eyes, his voice, his smile. Thinking he had lost Finn after the crash had broken his heart, but seeing him again later was like falling in love all over again.

Then one day Finn was rushed in, unconscious and badly injured. Poe had had a fit, screaming and crying and throwing things, swearing he would kill Kylo Ren a thousand times over.

Eventually Poe settled for spending every spare minute beside Finn’s bed, sometimes in silence and sometimes telling him all about his day, but always holding his hand.

Every day had come with the chance Finn could die and Poe hated it. Hated that he still had responsibilities and that others depended on him. For the longest time Poe just felt hate. Hate towards the resistance, hate towards Rey, hate towards himself. The hate came less and less often, but today it was completely gone.

Standing there in his quarters, Poe was still wrapping his mind around the fact that the man he was in love with was awake and ok and awake and living and _awake_.

Finn was awake.

No longer stuck in place, Poe shoved passed the resistance member who had delivered him the news and bolted down the way to the infirmary.

His heart was pounding so hard it threatened to burst out of his chest. Poe would be able to hear Finn again, to touch Finn again. He wanted to be there now, right this instant, he couldn't wait any longer he had to see--

 _Finn_.

Poe froze. There he was, standing up, talking, smiling. It was like a dream. In fact, Poe was half sure it was a dream, for the light in the room surrounded Finn in such a way he looked like an angel.

“Finn!” Poe called, smiling for what felt like the first time in forever.

Finn’s head immediately snapped to the side upon hearing his name. “Poe!”

After months of silence, Finn’s voice was the most wonderful thing Poe had ever heard.

He didn't have to start running again because now Finn was running at him, taking his face in his hands.........

Kissing him.

Poe’s legs gave out and he felt as Finn held him up, his strong hands at his back.

Kissing Finn was even better than Poe ever could have imagined. It was sweet and soft and........perfect. So incredibly perfect.

Poe found his footing as they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

“I've been meaning to do that for a while,” breathed Finn, running a hand through Poe’s hair.

“Ye-” Poe squeaked, clearing his throat and trying again. “Yeah, me too.”

The smile Finn gave him was brighter than the sun, and as they drew their heads together for the second time, Poe whispered, “Welcome back.”

As they kissed again, Poe could feel Finn smiling.


End file.
